It's Like Catching Lightening, The Chances of Finding Someone Like You
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: In which Blaine and Kurt find their way back to one another. Spoilers for 4x14 and 4x15, you've been warned.
1. Can I Have This Dance?

**It's like catching lightening; the chances of finding someone like you**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**Shot 1 of 2**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Song is from High School Musical 3. I was reading an old fanfiction that I'd written and this song just fit for Klaine and this just popped into my head. Takes place during 4x14, their duet at the wedding and the make out scene. The next part is for 4x15, the movie themed episode where Blaine sings 'Come What May' to Kurt. Sorry if that spoiled you but I found the article on so enjoy. **

They could do this. They could go to this wedding as friends. They could sing possibly one of the romantic songs about distance not being a problem and it not affect the work they've done on their relationship. Kurt was sure of this. So he rented the only car he could find, surprisingly enough it was a black Tahoe and he was on his way to pick up Blaine.

As Kurt drove he thought about Adam. How he wasn't Blaine. How he would hold his hand and it felt wrong. When they had their first kiss about a week ago Kurt felt like he was cheating on Blaine. But, they weren't together. So why did it feel wrong? Because Kurt was trying and failing miserably not to be irrevocably in love with the person who shredded his heart.

He was almost to the Anderson household. He could see their cars in the driveway, and he could also see Blaine pacing back and forth in his front yard. He knew Blaine's relationship with his parents was strained and Kurt had never asked why, because he understood. They were homophobes and the fact that Blaine's mother was a state senator who was conservative, didn't acknowledge that she had a gay son and the fact that she was against gay marriage and LGBT bullying and the arts make Kurt certain he never wanted to know her.

Blaine looked damn fine in his suit and tie. Kurt couldn't help but stare and lick his lips when he saw Blaine. To be truthful, he's forgiven Blaine. He just doesn't know how to start things again. But, he also doesn't want to wonder what if with Adam. He was caught in a dilemma. He bad one at that and he knew he had until their duet to decide what he was going to do about it.

He parked the car on the curb and Blaine quickly hopped in without so much as a hello. They had a rule about dating: they didn't talk about it. Kurt didn't want to know who Blaine was dating or crushing on and Blaine didn't want to hear about Adam.

Kurt however knew something else was bothering Blaine. Something that he was trying to hide. Kurt suspected that it was about his mother or his father either one. But, he didn't want to pry. They weren't dating anymore and Kurt had to constantly remind himself of that. "So, how long are they here for?" Kurt asked. He knew he didn't have to be specific when it came to Barbara and Michael Anderson.

"Don't know. They came in this morning and haven't said one word." Blaine responded, looking out the window.

"What else is it?" Kurt asked pulling the Tahoe into the church parking lot. "Blaine, I know something else is wrong. So for the love of god please tell me what it is. You've been so distant the last few weeks." Kurt begged and Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath before he spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this." He whispered and Kurt's eyes immediately jerked to him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"This duet. I thought I could but I don't think that I can. Because I don't think we can be friends anymore." He whimpered, tears falling from the brim of his eyes.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Kurt asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

All he wanted to do was take Blaine in his arms and kiss him. He wanted to hold him and let him know everything would be okay. He also knew that Blaine was serious. He could tell by his body language. This was about to be it for them. Kurt's known for a while that the ball was in his court. That it was up to him whether they started a romantic relationship again and being faced with the truth right now that Blaine was about to walk out of his life.

He realized it. He finally realized why he was reluctant to leave in the first place. Why being with Adam felt like he was cheating on Blaine. He also knew now that he could do it. He could let Blaine be in his life like that again because they were forever.

"I feel like I'm cheating on you when I go out with Adam. I cried myself to sleep the night that we kissed last week. It never felt right. It doesn't feel right and it will never feel right." Kurt blurted the tears falling down his face.

His eyes darted around the SUV as soon as the words left his mouth and he heard Blaine gasp before he finally decided to make eyes contact with him. "Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asked wiping away his tears. "Kurt, I just can't do this anymore. It's obvious to me that you don't want me anymore." Blaine responded and Kurt gasped.

He did the only thing he knew how to do. He grabbed Blaine by his lapels and planted a kiss on his lips. He felt a fire burn through his entire body when their lips touched. Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's face and he pushed Kurt back onto the seat, straddling him.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Blaine finally won. He'd missed this feeling. He pulled Kurt's shirt from his pants and started to undo his tie and the top buttons on his shirt so he could get access to Kurt's pulse points.

Kurt's hands matted in Blaine's hair undoing the careful slick he'd accomplished with the gel. Blaine's lips left Kurt's causing a whimper. Blaine's tongue swirled around the pulse point at the bake of Kurt's neck causing him to moan. Blaine also felt how hard Kurt was getting through his suit pants and he moved a hand down to palm him making him yelp. "Fuck." Kurt moaned as he pulled off Blaine's tie throwing it across the car.

He didn't bother taking his time unbuttoning the shirt as he half pushed it off Blaine's shoulders and moved to run his tongue over Blaine's nipple causing him to moan. "More." Blaine rasped as he pressed into Kurt's erection harder.

Blaine felt Kurt reach into the waistband of his pants and palming him through his boxers. Blaine's skin felt like it was on fire. He felt like he could never get enough of Kurt in this moment. They broke apart for air and Kurt let the lever on the seat go back so the seat would recline giving them more room.

"Kurt, as much as I'd love to take you right here and now but, we need to stop. It's broad daylight, and we are in a church parking lot." Blaine said moving into the drivers seat and Kurt put the seat back into it's right position. "I'm not saying that I don't want to though." Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

As they boys straightened their appearances Blaine felt ready to say what he needed to say. "I need you to know something. I never had sex with him. We only kissed." Blaine whispered, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"You only kissed him?" Kurt half-yelled. "You only kissed him?" Kurt repeated this time yelling. "How could you tell me that you hooked up with him?" Kurt asked slapping him on the shoulder lightly.

"You know me Kurt. You know the views that I have. I said you cheated on me and you were texting Chandler. Yes, I classified that as a hook up because I had every intention of doing it but when he kissed me I couldn't do it. In the days leading up to it, I started to think that we weren't meant to be and then as soon as I kissed him I realized we were meant to be together and that I was an idiot for thinking otherwise." Blaine gushed the tears falling again.

"Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry. I take the blame for this then. I wasn't there and I ignored you." Kurt said on the verge of tears.

"Just because you did those things didn't mean that I had to do what I did though Kurt. I'm not blaming you at all. Please understand that." Blaine said and he pulled Kurt into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He said and Kurt nestled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Come on, we have a wedding to attend. We can talk more later on." Kurt said wiping his tear away. They both checked their appearances and Blaine helped Kurt out of the car before they made their way inside. Both of them ignored the looks they were getting from people they didn't know. It wasn't until they entered the chapel that Kurt realized they were holding hands.

He smiled and he brushed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand and Blaine smiled at the gesture. They took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start and in true Lima fashion, it started late because the bride got cold feet. While they waited for Emma to lose her cold feet Kurt chatted with Mercedes and Santana and Quinn.

He also talked to Mike and they shared a good laugh about Tina having a crush on Blaine and trying to kiss him. Kurt was glad that it was Tina and not someone else though. Once Mr. Schuester came back out to his spot at the altar everyone returned to their seats.

The ceremony was beautiful and of course, Emma looked stunning. Everyone made their way into the reception hall and Mike called both Kurt and Blaine over to the DJ booth. "So, Mr. Schue asked that you guy's duet be their first dance song. I'm about to announce them so get ready." He rushed and the pair went wide eyes for a moment before collecting their thoughts and taking the wireless mics that Mike and handed them and putting them on.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"Just follow my lead." He simply said and they made their way to the stage.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. William Schuester to the floor for their first dance. They asked Kurt and Blaine to sing a duet and they also asked that this be their first dance song." Mike announced and all eyes went to the dance floor and the stage.

Kurt looked at Blaine as the music started. He couldn't believe he was there with Blaine, smiling, flirting and having a good time. He also couldn't believe that they were about to sing on stage in front of everyone.

_[Kurt]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,__  
And let the music be your guide._

Their eyes locked and neither one of them could stop smiling as they sang. It was the perfect moment. Their gaze broke for a second and they could see the happy couple waltzing on the dance floor and Kurt hoped one day that would be them. Dancing at their wedding in front of their family and friends. __

[Both]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

By this point Mr. Schuester motioned for everyone to come to the dance floor and they did. Couple started making their way to the floor surrounding the bride and groom. Blaine hadn't been this happy in a while. He thought he'd never get this chance again and now that he had it, he wasn't going to waste it.__

[Both]  
Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

[Blaine]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

As Blaine started his verse he held out his hand to Kurt and pulled him close twirling him before spinning him out and pulling him back in again. They continued to sing as they danced across the stage as if they were performing for an audience. __

[Both]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Kurt dipped Blaine before they went into the final chorus and when he came back up Blaine placed a small kiss on his lips before they started to sing again. __

(Both)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

The pair continued to waltz and dance until their song ended which they sealed with a kiss causing an uproar of applause from the wedding guests. Kurt was convinced he heard the words finally, yes and about time being yelled multiple times from different people throughout the room. Once they broke apart they were gasping for breath and they made their way down to their table.

"I'm glad you two are back together and I'm glad it was you guys who upstaged me at my own wedding." Mr. Schuester said pulling Kurt and Blaine in for separate hugs.

"Congratulations." They accidentally said in unison.

"Oh and I loved the song choice." He said before his father was pulling him away.

The rest of the reception passed by in similar form. Kurt was beyond ready to go. There were so many things he needed to discuss with Blaine and he was happy for the newlyweds he was just anxious at what the night held from him and Blaine.

Before they could leave Blaine pulled Kurt out on to the dance floor. There was barely any distance between them. Blaine's hand was resting on the small of Kurt's back and Kurt's was wrapped around his neck and their other hands were clasped together as they danced to Rachel and Finn singing Journey's _Faithfully_.

"What would you like to do after this?" Blaine asked him and Kurt just looked at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter Hummel." Blaine said laughing a little bit. "We could go get some coffee." Blaine suggested. "I think we can handle that." He added and Kurt swatted his shoulder.

"Or you could come back home with me." Kurt whispered to him causing Blaine's hair to stand on edge.

"I don't think you're dad's gonna let us share a room Kurt, even to talk." Blaine pointed out.

"No, I mean home to New York with me for the rest of the weekend. It's Saturday afternoon, and school is out for a parent teacher conference Monday. We could use the time to talk." Kurt said and Blaine stopped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked trying to his the surprise from his voice.

"Yes. We need to talk Blaine. Rachel is staying here until Sunday night and Brody will stay out of my business. He's learned to by now. Please Blaine. We need to do this." Kurt begged and Blaine reluctantly agreed. "Come on. You need to go home and pack and I need to say goodbye to my dad." Kurt said dragging him out of the church.


	2. Come What May

**It's like catching lightening; the chances of finding someone like you**

**A Glee FanFiction**

**Shot 2 of 2**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Here's the second part. Enjoy. Oh yeah, Brody does appear as well as Rachel.**

It was Sunday morning and Kurt felt at home again. He was tangled up in Blaine, which was the best feeling in the world. He felt guilty though leaving the voicemail on Adam's phone but he needed Blaine here, with him and he wanted to move forward without whatever it was he was with Adam holding him back.

He couldn't help but stare at Blaine. He was too beautiful. Kurt always loved waking up before him, and watching him sleep. Kurt had always thought he had it rough but on top of the bullies, Blaine's family was a tough piece of work and he couldn't believe that Blaine had come out of it all without hating himself or his sexuality.

"Is there any reason you're watching me sleep?" Blaine mumbled into the pillow and Kurt just smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I've missed being able to watch you sleep." Kurt sheepishly admitted, blushing in the process.

Blaine turned over on his side, facing Kurt placing a kiss on his lips.

"So, I have an idea for tonight but you have to trust me. I need to run a few errands this afternoon. I just need you to be on the roof at 9:00. Can you do that?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Good. Now, what would you like to do right now?" Blaine asked.

"I need a shower." Kurt said and then he put a finger to Blaine's lips. "No, you're not joining me. I promised Rachel when I moved in that no funny business would happen in there." Kurt said.

"Fine, fine." Blaine scoffed getting out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweatpants. "I'll just cook breakfast while you're in the shower." Blaine said and Kurt smiled and jumped out of bed.

"I shouldn't be too long." Kurt said grabbing an outfit from his closet.

"Yeah, right." Blaine called as the bathroom door clicked shut. He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Grabbing what he needed out and placing the items on the counter. As he poured a cup of coffee he saw Brody coming towards the kitchen sans shirt. "Do you have any food aversions or allergies?" Blaine asked and Brody just nodded his head. "For the record, Rachel stayed at a hotel and shared a room with Quinn last night." Blaine said, hoping to get him in a better mood.

"Thanks. So how long are you here for?" Brody asked pouring some milk into his coffee.

"Until tomorrow. Where could I get some paper lanterns at?" Blaine asked and Brody just looked at him curiously. "I have this romantic gesture planned for tonight." He added and Brody smiled.

"There's a shop off of 5th that has them. It's around the corner from Tiffany's." He said and Blaine gave him a thankful look. "So are you guys back together?" Brody asked as Blaine as he mixed the pancake batter.

"Kind of. We are working on it, it's going to take time though." Blaine said as he put the batter aside. "Where do they keep the spices?" He asked and Brody pulled a basket from under the cabinet by the stove. "Thanks. If you're wondering what I'm making its Kurt's favorite breakfast."

"See, I love Rachel but this vegetarian thing is going to kill me I swear." Brody said and he sat at the table and watched Blaine cook.

Once Blaine started making cinnamon swirls in the pancakes and putting chocolate chips on top. He let the pancakes sit for a couple more minutes before putting new ones on and repeating the process. He finished off the pancakes and moved to start the eggs just as there was a knock at the door. Both boys shared a look and Blaine went to open the door. "Is Kurt here?" He asked. Just from the accent, Blaine knew who the boy was. It was Adam.

"He's in the shower." Brody answered since Blaine was at a loss for words. Brody noticed Adam giving Blaine a once over and Blaine was doing the same to him.

"Blaine, what smells so good?" Kurt called as he opened the bathroom door fully dressed with his usual perfected hair. "Adam. I said everything I needed to say yesterday." Kurt said coming towards them.

"I'm just gonna go." Blaine said going into Kurt's room and shutting the door.

Kurt stood there in a deafening silence as Brody went into Rachel's room. "I thought we should talk face to face because everything was fine when you left yesterday morning." Adam said, smiling a little.

"Well, there's nothing to say. Like I said, I need to work things out with my ex. I have to. I love him." Kurt said, tears threatening to fall. His ears perked when he heard his bedroom door open. "Blaine, where are you going?" He asked.

"I just need to get out of here. Most of breakfast is done. I'll be back later on." He said moving towards the door. He had his hand on the doorknob when Kurt reached out for his other hand, pulling him closer.

"Please don't leave." He whispered, tears falling down his face. "I'm afraid if you leave you won't come back and if you do come back you'll change your mind." Kurt said, his heart breaking.

"I'm coming back, I promise." He said, and Kurt let his hand fall out of his grasp.

Once Blaine shut the door Kurt let out a sob then wiped away the stray tears that were left. "You shouldn't have come here Adam." Kurt said and Adam moved to sit on the couch.

"So, explain it to me because you assured me you were over him repeatedly might I add." He said.

"I thought I was. When Blaine asked me to go to the wedding with him, it was just as friends. Then we were asking to sing a duet, again just as friends. But, each time you tried to hold my hand, it didn't feel right and when you kissed me I felt like I was cheating on Blaine and then yesterday he told me that he couldn't be friends with me anymore and it just made me realize that I needed him in my life." Kurt said, pacing the living room floor. "You knew that I was fresh out of a relationship when we started whatever it was we started. I never hid that from you." Kurt said taking a seat on the coffee table.

"How can you be with someone who hurt you like that?" Adam asked getting down on his knees in front of Kurt.

"Because even though he ripped my heart out, Blaine saved my life. He brought me out of this darkness that was consuming me and even though he ripped my heart out, I can't give up on us. I thought I could but I just can't. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or string you along Adam." Kurt answered the tears falling harder.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He said getting up and walking to the door. "I'm sorry I ruined your weekend." He said as he left the apartment.

As soon as the door shut Kurt walked over to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee and he noticed the stack of pancakes. He smiled when he saw them. They were Blaine's homemade cinnamon roll and chocolate chip pancakes. He smiled and he pulled his phone from his back pocket and dialed Blaine's number hoping to get an answer, and it went straight to voicemail. "Please come back." He said before hanging the phone up.

Kurt finished making the cream cheese glaze that was supposed to go on top of the pancakes. He didn't worry so much about making the eggs. Once he added the glaze he put on another pot of coffee and made his way to Rachel's room. "Brody, come eat." He said and made his way back to the table.

"So, how'd everything go?" He asked sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't know. Blaine won't answer my calls. After the progress we made, it's gone, all of it. I'll be lucky if he comes back to get his things before he goes home." Kurt said in a dejected tone. "I can't lose him again especially now that I know the truth." Kurt said taking a bit of the pancakes.

"What truth?" He heard and his head turned towards the front door.

"I thought you were supposed be back later on?" He asked and she came to sit at the table.

"I was but I missed Brody and I wanted to know what happened with that kiss I saw yesterday." She said sitting in Brody's lap. "Only you love these things." Rachel said motioning to the pancakes that Blaine made.

"Things were good, they were great. Then Adam showed up and Blaine got dressed and took off. His phones going straight to voicemail and things are just so damn complicated right now." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "How'd things go after we left?" Kurt asked her.

"Finn and I fought, and Mike and Tina shared a room so did Marley and Jake and then I caught the bouquet." She said pulling it from her purse.

"So something good came of it, I see." Brody said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What truth were you talking about before I interrupted you?" She asked, stealing Brody's coffee.

"Blaine only kissed that guy. He didn't have sex with him." Kurt said and Rachel choked on her coffee, causing her to go into a coughing fit.

"So this entire time you two have been broken up was over a kiss?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry." She said and Kurt forced a smile.

"When I woke up earlier, everything was perfect. I woke up in Blaine's arms and we were making plans for tonight and everything was just ruined and I should've made him stay here. I should've made Adam leave as soon as I saw him standing there and I felt like I owed him something and I was stupid." Kurt added, getting up and putting his plate into the sink.

"Kurt, I'll clean everything up." Brody said as he made his way to his bedroom and shut the door.

He flopped down in his bed and dialed Blaine about a hundred times before finally giving up. His mailbox was full of messages Kurt was sure that Blaine wouldn't answer. He looked through Blain's bag and grabbed his Dalton shirt and the sweat pants that Blaine was wearing earlier and put them on, enveloping himself in Blaine's scent.

Kurt got back in the bed and curled on his side, letting the tears fall making no effort to stop them. He made sure an alarm on his phone was set before he went to sleep. When Kurt's alarm woke up he jumped up and quickly pulled himself together.

He pulled on his skinny jeans, his doc martins, a white button down with a black vest and a scarf and his jacket and ran out of his room making his way to the roof hoping that Blaine was there and he hadn't gotten on a plane back home.

When he opened the rooftop door he noticed hundreds of paper lanterns all over the roof. "I've had this planned for a while now. I knew I couldn't live without you Kurt. I've known it but it was hard accepting the fact that you'd moved on. If you hadn't come back for the wedding, I was coming here to surprise you with this. I'm sorry I did answer your calls today. I needed to sort everything out. I promised you I'd come back." Blaine said and he hit the play button on the remote and the music to _Come What May_ started to fill the air.

He took a few more steps and he was within an arms length to Kurt as he started to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before__  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss__  
__Everyday I love you more and more__  
__Listen to my heart,_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his heart, tears starting to form in his eyes as he sang.

_Can you hear it sing__  
__Telling me to give you everything__  
__Seasons may change winter to spring__  
__But I love you until the end of time___

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day__  
_

Kurt's smile couldn't be contained as Blaine sang to him. He remembered those lazy days this summer or any time they watched the movie they'd sing along to this even when it came on in the car. Kurt never understood before how true the words were for him.

He searched Blaine's features for a chance that he was going to change his mind, and Kurt would've understood but the look in Blaine's eyes told him he'd never leave. Kurt took the opportunity to start singing, tears brimming in his eyes.

___Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__  
__Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace__  
__Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste__  
__It all revolves around you___

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide__  
__Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side__  
__Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide__  
__But I love you until the end of time___

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day__  
__Oh come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you___

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...___

_Come what may, come what may__  
__I will love you until my dying day_

As soon as the song was over Kurt jumped in Blaine's arms wrapping his legs around Blain's waist and kissing him senseless. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt said between kisses and tears. When they broke apart, Blaine sat Kurt on the ground and they placed their heads together. "I shouldn't have let him stay." Kurt said once he caught his breath.

"He deserved an explanation. I would've wanted to know." He replied kissing Kurt's forehead.

"He wasn't here long. I never should've let you leave. I was so afraid that you would go straight to the airport." Kurt said and Blaine shushed him and wiped away his tears.

"I told you I'd come back. I wanted to give you time to talk Kurt and I needed time to process and sort everything out. We were moving so fast and I just needed to take a step back because I needed to be sure, and I am sure. I just want you to be sure that you want us to try again and if you're not that's okay." Blaine said sitting down on the pallet he'd made.

"I'm sure Blaine. Now I know how you felt, when I didn't answer the phone. I see where your doubts came from and I'm sorry I did that." Kurt said and he kissed Blaine again.

"Kurt, I ordered this right after you moved here. It was supposed to be your Christmas present. But, I felt weird giving it to you then because we were just starting to be friends again. But, I want you to have it. I promised you last Christmas you'd get a real promise ring one day, and I wanted to keep my promise." He said pulling the Tiffany box from his jack pocket.

Kurt opened it, and it was a simple silver band with diamonds placed in different spots on the band and it had teenage dream engraved on the inside of the band. "It's beautiful." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms. "Is it okay if I wear it?" Kurt asked and Blaine just smiled, moving to put the ring on his finger.

"I love you. One day we will get married and have kids. I know we need to make it until I graduate but know this Kurt the second that diploma is in my hands I'm moving here, with you and I'm going to make it up to you every day." Blaine said.

"Make what up to me?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"Not telling you the truth." He said and Kurt just smiled at him.

"You don't have to make it up to me but what you do have to do is make my pancakes again in the morning. Now, I love what you've done up here but it's freezing and it's about to know and all I want to do is go inside and make love to you." Kurt said getting up and holding his hand out for Blaine who took it and followed him inside.


End file.
